Just You
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Kau sudah mengkhianatiku... Kau sudah mencoba membunuhku hampir beberapa kali... Dan sekarang kau melakukan ini. Sebenarnya apa maumu, Saru?/"Aku hanya ingin kau menatapku seorang seperti aku yang hanya menatapmu seorang."/Yaoi Lemon/SaruMi/Mind to RnR?


_**K © GoRA & GoHands  
**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Karena meskipun terpisah jauh berpuluh-puluh mil atau tertutup kabut hitam yang pekat..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...aku hanya—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**JUST YOU**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam terasa begitu pekat. Seakan aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Tanganku menjulur ke atas, berusaha meraih sesuatu. Apa saja. Tolong... aku...

"Akh!"

Aku merintih lagi saat kau menggigit leherku hingga berdarah untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Perih. Sakit. Rasanya seperti terbakar. Air menggenang di mataku. Tanganku yang sedari tadi meraih-raih udara, kini berpindah pada punggungmu. Mencakarmu sekuat mungkin hingga berdarah. Berharap dengan itu, kau akan kesakitan lalu menjauh dari tubuhku. Tubuh yang sudah... menjijikkan ini.

Tapi—

—lagi-lagi aku salah.

Entah kenapa aku bisa merasa kau menyeringai di antara perbatasan leher dan bahuku. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Setiap aku membuka mulut, yang keluar hanyalah engahan dan desahan atas semua perlakuanmu padaku. Kau menjilat telingaku dengan _intens _sebelum berbisik...

"Benar, benar begitu..." tubuhku bergetar hebat. Aku berteriak lagi saat jarimu di bawah sana kembali bermain dengan tubuhku. Kau tertawa kecil hingga napasmu menyentuh wajahku, "...Mi-sa-ki..."

Lagi. Kau menyebut namaku lagi dengan nada seperti itu. Napasku terus memburu seiring dengan gerakan tanganmu yang semakin cepat. Tidak. aku tidak menginginkan ini. Hentikan. Kumohon!

"Sa-Saru!" aku mengerang saat tanganmu memegang milikku begitu keras. Sangat keras. Seakan kau ingin menghancurkannya. Sakit sekali... aku bisa merasakan air mata sialan ini mengalir di pipiku, "Hen-ah! Hentikan! Sah-Saru...hiko!" ucapku dengan susah payah.

"Hentikan? Apa kau bercanda, Misaki? Hahaha," kau tertawa lagi. Lidahmu menjulur lalu menjilati air mataku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku hingga berdarah. Kedua tanganku yang sedari tadi menempel di punggungmu, kini beralih ke dadamu. Aku mencoba mendorongmu dengan kekuatanku yang sudah hampir hilang.

Kau seakan mengejek jerih payahku. Tanpa sempat kuhindari, mulutmu kembali meraup bibirku. Menghisap darahku di sana—bahkan meskipun darahku sudah tak keluar lagi, kau tetap menghisapnya. Membuatku memekik di tengah hisapanmu yang begitu kasar. Tanganmu yang bebas kembali menggerayangi tubuhku seperti yang sebelumnya kau lakukan. Aku kembali mendesah saat dua jarimu memelintir puting coklatku yang sudah menegang.

"Aah, kau kelihatan begitu menikmatinya, Mi... sa... ki..." aku berusaha menghindari tatapanmu yang selalu terlihat merendahkanku itu. Kutajamkan kedua mataku. Seandainya saja tatapan bisa membunuh... aku pasti akan melakukannya berkali-kali. Membunuhmu lalu mencabik-cabik tubuhmu, "Ahahaha ya... benar... tatapanmu itu yang membuatku semakin ingin dan ingin menyentuhmu, Misaki."

"Saru—Ah!" aku kembali tersentak ketika kau langsung memasukkan dua jari ke dalam lubangku di bawah sana. Secara reflek, aku kembali menanamkan kuku-kuku jari tanganku di bahumu. Tidak... jangan lagi, "Saru! Sa-Saru! Saruu!" aku terus dan terus menyerukan namamu—tanpa bisa kuhentikan meskipun aku ingin.

Sementara tanganmu seakan menggali lubangku di bawah, tanganmu yang lain menjambak rambutku hingga kepalaku tidak bisa bergerak leluasa. Kau tarik rambutku hingga daguku sejajar dengan mulutmu yang masih terlihat menyeringai itu. Kau menggigit daguku lalu turun hingga sampai tulang belikatku yang tertutup kulitku. Ah, tidak. Sakit sekali. Sangat sakit. Aku bisa merasakan darahku mengalir dari jejak-jejak gigitan yang kau tinggalkan. Aku yakin akan timbul banyak tanda di sana.

"Misaki... Misaki..." sama seperti aku yang terus menyerukan namamu bagaikan kaset yang sudah rusak, kau juga terus memanggil namaku—namun lebih _intens. _Setelah melepaskan rambutku, tanganmu kembali memijat milikku yang sudah sangat tegang. Aku bisa merasakan sudah tiga jari yang masuk ke dalam lubangku di bawah sana.

Akh—ah!

Aku...

Aku...

"Jangan—aaargh!" aku mengerang lagi ketika dua tanganmu bekerja semakin cepat. Membawaku ke dalam dunia putih yang tak pernah kuinginkan. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak akan mau menginginkan ke dunia putih itu bersamamu. Tapi, perlakuanmu itu membuat tubuhku terangkat hingga akhirnya...

"AAAAAKH!"

Tubuhku ambruk seketika. Aku mengatur napasku yang memburu. Ini yang ke berapa—aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Terlalu lelah. Terlalu sakit. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Ini aneh. Meskipun aku tidak menginginkannya, meskipun aku membencinya, tapi tubuhku—

"Kau menginginkanku, Misaki?" pertanyaan itu membuat kepalaku terangkat. Cahaya rembulan yang menyeruak masuk dari jendela di atasku membuatku dapat melihat wajahmu yang menyebalkan itu. Kau menyeringai begitu lebar. Seakan siap memakanku kapan saja, "Ah iya, aku tahu kau sangat sangat saaaangat menginginkanku. Benar, 'kan? Mi... sa... ki..."

"Saru..." bisikku pelan. Tenagaku menghilang entah kemana. Bahkan hanya menggerakkan ujung jempolku pun aku tak mampu. Rasanya tubuhku sakit semua. Kau sudah melakukan ini kurang lebih sehari penuh. Aku yakin kau juga tahu aku tidak akan bisa berjalan untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Tanpa peduli jawabanku, kau memaksa masuk, "Gaaaaakh!" aku berteriak histeris. Ini bukan kali pertamaku, tapi tetap saja terasa sakit. Aku merasa tubuhku bisa meledak kapan saja, "Ah tidaak! Sakit! Keluarkan! Aaaaakh! Saruuuu!" teriakku terus menerus.

"Aaah, Mi... sa... ki..." tiba-tiba saja dia mencubit putingku lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Air mataku kembali mengalir. Oh tidak. Kumohon hentikan.

Tolong aku...

...Mikoto-_san._

Suaraku enggan keluar. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan sama sekali tidak bisa keluar dari mulutku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mendesah dan mendesah atas perlakuanmu yang begitu kasar. Aku benci mengakui ini. Tapi, meskipun aku sudah terbiasa menyiksa orang lain, tubuhku sendiri sudah terbiasa disiksa... terutama olehmu.

Kau.

Fushimi Saruhiko.

"Aaah! Ah! Argh!"

Kali ini aku benar-benar terlepas dari kontrol tubuhku. Kedua kakiku bergerak sendiri mengait satu sama lain dan menarik tubuhmu agar tidak menjauh dari tubuhku. Begitu pula kedua tanganku yang menarik lehermu, membiarkan kau menggigiti tubuhku lagi. Ada sakit. Ada nikmat. Aku terjebak di antara keduanya. Tanpa bisa memilih.

Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk keluar dari situasi ini.

Aku tidak tahu lagi.

Dan... aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk peduli.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

_**KLANG**_

Aku mengangkat kepalaku begitu mendengar suara seperti sesuatu yang dibanting. Benar saja. Piring berisi nasi dan lauk dengan struktur yang sudah sangat berantakan diletakkan dengan kasar di depanku. Aku hanya bisa diam melihatnya.

"Makanlah, Misaki," suaramu menggema di ruangan yang sempit ini. Aku masih enggan mengangkat kepalaku untuk balas menatapmu dengan tajam seperti biasa, "jika kau mati, kita tidak bisa bersenang-senang lagi."

"Persetan dengan itu," balasku sinis dan cepat. Dia merespon dengan nada bertanya, namun tidak kujawab lagi. Seakan aku sudah terlalu lelah bahkan untuk sekedar mengangkat kepalaku. Akhirnya aku memilih menatap makanan di depanku dengan penuh kebencian.

Dari gerakan kaki kursi di depanku, aku dapat memperkirakan kau turun dari kursimu kemudian berjalan mendekatiku. Kau berjongkok. Dan tidak perlu waktu lama sampai kau meraih rantai yang membelenggu leherku lalu menariknya. Memaksa kepalaku terangkat sehingga kita saling menatap. Kau sudah memakai kacamatamu seperti biasa. Berkat cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan, saat ini aku hanya bisa melihat sebelah matamu dari balik kacamata itu.

"Atau kau mau kuberi makan dengan cara lain, Misaki?" tanyamu pelan. Aku merintih ketika merasakan tanganmu menyentuh dadaku lalu perlahan tapi pasti menurun hingga menyentuh celanaku. Akh. Aku kembali diselimuti ketakutan, "Bagaimana, hm?"

Sebelah mataku terpejam merasakan sentuhanmu yang kasar, "Ke-Kenapa?" kau menelengkan kepalamu. Menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya, "Kau... mengkhianatiku... mencoba membunuhku beberapa kali... dan sekarang... kau melakukan ini," aku mengatur napasku yang mulai memburu.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tak ada suara. Sampai akhirnya—"HAHAHAHAHAA PERTANYAAN BODOH, MISAKI!"—aku tersentak kaget mendengar tawamu yang membahana. Tubuhku masih bergetar hebat. Kau mengecup bibirku sekilas, "Apa masih kurang jelas? Aku hanya menginginkanmu seorang, Yata Misaki."

"A—"

"Persetan dengan dunia. Aku tidak peduli siapa dan apa yang ada di sekitarku—" tanganmu menyentuh wajahku. Membelainya lalu berhenti tepat di bawah kedua mataku. Kau kembali mendekatkan wajahmu dengan wajahku, "—ya, mata itu. Kedua matamu hanya perlu melihat aku seorang. Seperti aku yang hanya perlu melihatmu seorang, Misaki..." bisikmu. Napasmu menyentuh wajahku.

Gila.

"Ya. Terus tatap aku seperti itu, Misaki."

Aku tahu kau sudah gila—

"Tatap aku dengan nafsu membunuhmu. Seakan kau ingin membelah-belah tubuhku menjadi beberapa bagian."

—karena aku.

"Karena itu... aku akan membunuhmu perlahan, Misaki..."

Ya.

Ayo kita mati bersama, Saru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Karena meskipun terpisah jauh berpuluh-puluh mil atau tertutup kabut hitam yang pekat..."

"...aku hanya—"

**.**

"—bisa melihatmu seorang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Fic _pendek untuk _pair favorit-_ku di _K-project, _SaruMisa atau FushiYata xD

Semoga suka ya hehee. Cerita ini memang sengaja lebih kutekankan ke sadisnya si Fushimi~ suka banget kalau dia udah manggil nama Misaki. _Sexy _gimanaaaa gitu 3 #heh Tapi teteeeep, cintaku hanya pada Yata Misaki seoraaaang xD #woy

Nggak tahu lagi mau ngomong apa. Kurang lebihnya saya minta maaf. _Mind to review, please? _:)


End file.
